Drunk Lovers
by Pikacuteness1
Summary: This is a ShadAmy lemon one-shot and i suck a summeries


Hey guys sorry for not posting for 2 weeks now I have been busy with my social studies teaches bullshit homework. And I'm sorry if you don't approve of my language there.

And this is a **LEMON **if you don't like lemons don't read this

_**I DONT OWN ANY OF THE LOVERS OR OTHER CHARACTERS IN THIS**_

* * *

><p>One day there was a very perky pink hedgehog walking in the park by herself.<p>

She had a light purple tank top on a jean mini skirt on. She wore purple flip flops to complete the outfit.

The day was coming to an end and she was walking to a party that Rouge had set up for the hell of it.

The party was gonna start at 10:00 o'clock and it was now 7:00 o'clock.

The pink hedgehog arrived at her house and immediately ran up stairs. Her room was a nice velvet red and her bed was queen size and had dark pink covers.

Suddenly her phone vibrated. It was a text from Rouge

_Hey Amy u comin to the party_

**Yeah I'm coming**

_Make sure u wear somthin super sexy ;)_

**Why should I **

_Because Shadows gonna be there_

Amy felt a slight blush came across her face.

_Come on Amy he probably won't even come_

**Ok I'll be there early to help u set up**

_Thx and remember sexy clothing see yak _

Amy closed her phone and went to her closet

She looked inside her small but filled closet. After a while of searching she found a blue dress. The dress fit snug around her curves. The dress end mid thigh and it showed all her breast. She was at least a C cup. Amy added blue pumps to complete the whole outfit.

Amy looked at her digital clock and it said it was 8:00 o'clock. Amy went straight to het bathroom to get her curler. After a while her quills were to her shoulders and it was super curly.

At 9:00 o'clock she arrived at Rouges house

Amy knocked on the door. She could her footsteps coming on the other side. Then Knuckles opened the door.

"Hey Amy are you here for the party?" he asked while checking her out.

"Yeah I'm also here to help Rouge with setting up decorations" Amy said blushing from Knuckles staring

"Hey Amy I'm in the kitchen and I need help with placing the food down on the ta-AAHH" suddenly a crash was heard in the kitchen

"Rouge are you ok?" Amy asked while Knuckles was on the floor laughing

"Yeah I'm good and I'll get you later knuckle-head" she said pretty pissed

It took a while to fix all the food again and now it was party time. Everybody started pouring in Rouges house.

Amy was sitting on the couch watching all the people dancing then she saw an ebony hedgehog with red streaks in his quills. He was wearing a black muscle shirt and baggy jeans with a pair of white Nikes.

(Shadows P.O.V)

"_Wow is that Am? She looks so fuckin hot." _Shadow thought as he was staring at Amy

"_What am I saying she's with Faker. I would never have a chance."_

"Uh...hey...Shadow what are you doing here?" Amy asked me that question with a smile

"Rouge asked me to come and I had nothing better to do." I said flatly

"Well can we go dance since I'm bored outta my mind?" Amy asked as my ruby eyes met her emerald ones

"Well I don't know aren't you with Sonic?" I said because I really didn't want to dance

"No not anymore since he gave me the ultimate diss the other day so... pretty please with a cherry on top" she said with large puppy dog eyes

I signed "Fine we can dance but to one song only" she squealed and we went to the dance floor

When we got there **Akon's Smack That **started to play

Just then Amy started to grind her ass against my crotch. I put my hands around her ass and then started going with the rhythm

After the song we kept going. After a few songs we got tired and went to go get a drink. They only had beers so we each got a few. A few moments later we both got drunk.

(Amy's P.O.V)

Well we both got drunk pretty fast

Rouge came and found me and Shadow and we both were really were drunk so we were really drunk.

"Well looks like I'm taking you home" Rouge said with a concern look on her face

After driving in Rogue's car in the backseat with Shadow we had finally made it to my house

I got into my house and by then I had a headache and almost all the beer was gone but I was still pretty drunk. Shadow was still drunk though

"Well you two have fun now" Rouge said with a giggle as she slammed the door

"Well why don't we have some fun then?" Shadow said as he stumbled over to me

Shadow cupped my chin as he pulled me towards his face. I could smell the beer as I got closer to his lips. Our lips touched and it felt like timed stop for me. I deepened the kiss pouring all the love I needed from someone

I wanted this to go on forever but our lungs couldn't take anymore so we broke apart. I just stared in to his ruby eyes just to see passion and care in his eyes.

"Why don't we go up to your room?" he asked seductively.

"Well let's go up then" I said with a smirk across my face

Shadow picked me up bridal style and he quickly ran upstairs to my room

He put me down on my bed and laid on top of me. He started kissing me passionately.

(Normal P.O.V)

Shadow tore off Amy's shirt and started to search for the back of Amy's bra to unhook it.

While he was doing that Amy was starting to unbuckle his pants. After she pulled down his boxers she moaned at his long giant manhood. By then Amys bra was already off. Shadow didn't wait to take a mouthful of her breast while messaging the other and then switching to the other one

Shadow couldn't wait anymore so he pulled Amy's panties off and stared at her womanhood. Amy had a blush since she had never shown anyone her womanhood before. After staring for a few moments Shadow couldn't hold back his instincts and finally put it in. As he did Amy winced in pain

"Ill stop if you want me to" Shadow said as he stopped in his place.

Amy just shook her head and told him to keep going. As Shadow thrust in and out Amy screamed and moaned as Shadow went faster and faster.

"Shadow...Faster...Harder!"Amy moaned as Shadow went

"Shadow I'm co-coming" Amy screamed as she was about to go.

"Me too get ready to take it all" Shadow said as he was about to blow it all

They both screamed in unison as they both came. Shadow laid on top of Amy as they both tried to catch their breath.

"I love you Shadow" Amy said as she laid down ready to fall asleep from all the excitement

"I love you too my precious Rose" Shadow said as he stroked her check

"Goodnight my Rose" Shadow said as he went to sleep

* * *

><p>Well I don't know if you liked it or not but don't hate just cause it's a ShadAmy and not a SonAmy well R&amp;R I would it<p> 


End file.
